Enlace y Unión
by VaniaHepskins
Summary: La ceremonia de enlace de Legolas y Minya asi como su primera noche juntos. =Recomendable si has seguido Crepusculo=
1. Ceremonia de Enlace

**Negación**. Todos los personajes y lugares conocidos mencionados en esta narración  pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, y son usados sin fines de lucro, los demás personajes ajenos a la historia original son inventos míos. "**_For the first time_**" de Rod Steward

****ENLACE******__**

Esa hermosa mañana, el cielo ya no lucía oscuro, las nubes parecían tenues pinceladas blancas que el señor de los cielos había plasmado en aquel lienzo azul. La canción de los pájaros sonaba aquella mañana, todo era movimiento en el reino del Bosque Oscuro, parecía que las sombras no le habían tocado, como si fuera de aquellas murallas no existiera todas esas maléficas criaturas.

Cuatro mujeres se encontraban en una gran habitación del Palacio de Thranduil, una de ellas encima de un taburete de terciopelo, esperaba que su prima diera las ultimas puntadas a tan hermoso vestido color marfil que llevaba ceñido.

- Vamos Minya, que solo falta una hora para el enlace – declaró Arwen presta a colocarle la guirnalda de flores que llevaba en las manos.

- Pues Denn´ya, solo espero que termines con los ultimo toques al vestido.

- El vestido ya esta listo, tan solo quito las ultima hebras que quedan por aquí. – respondía la prima entretenida cortando unos hilos al pie de la doncella.

- Minya, hija mía.

- Dime madre.

Minya bajó del taburete cuando su prima se lo permitió. Silotriel, su madre llevaba entre sus manos una cajita de palo de rosa, la abrió ante ella y le mostró una hermosa pulsera de plata con una rosa de pequeños brillantes en medio de ella.

- Toma hija, ricos no somos, mas es lo único que tu padre pudo ofrecerme el día de nuestra unión, la pongo en tus manos en este día memorable y vivas con tanta alegría y felicidad como yo viví al lado de tu amado padre.

La joven tomó la caja la miró atentamente pues nunca supo que mayor regalo podría brindarle su familia, para después abrazarle.

- Si es tiempo de regalos, ya el mío entonces puedes recibir – dijo Arwen retirándose hacia una mesa que se encontraba cerca de un ventanal.

- ¿qué dice princesa?

- Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, ¿no somos amigas desde el día en que compartimos la noticia de tu unión? Llámame Arwen, que pariente serás mía como lo es el mismo Legolas.

Minya sonrió y no dijo nada, Arwen se acercó y presento un par de aretes que afortunadamente hacían juego con su pulsera, forjados en plata también, presentaban una luna cada uno con un pequeño diamante que brillaba coquetamente

- No puedo aceptarlo, Arwen, debe de ser algo muy valioso.

- Nada de eso, no acepto tu negativa, he querido que tus los conserves y los luzcas en este día tan especial.

- Gracias Arwen.

Un abrazo mas repartió la joven, su prima le miraba enternecida y separada del grupo de tres damas elfas.

- No te alejes, Denn´ya por favor deseo agradecerte a ti tambien, ya que tu regalo es que lucirá ante las miradas de los demás, este hermoso vestido es uno de mis mayores regalos.

- ¡Oh! Prima mía.

El tercer encuentro emotivo se repitió con Denn´ya. Una lágrima de emoción y alegría rodaba en las mejillas de la novia. Arwen le llamó entonces y dispuso la guirnalda en su cabeza.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación cercana a esa, 4 elfos y un mortal se hallaban preparando animicamente al futuro esposo ofreciendole prudentemente consejos para el futuro.

- No le apoyes mucho el peso, podrías dañarle la espalda. – aconsejaba Ascar sabiamente.

Legolas sonrió,  cerró los ojos y meneo la cabeza.

- No descuides las preliminares, ya sabes que a las damas les gusta un poco de pasión y juego antes de la entrega. – agregó Haldir

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del joven príncipe

- Déjale tomar la iniciativa de vez en cuando, no es bueno acaparar tanto el control de la situación.- añadió el montaraz seriamente

Un resplandor rozado en las mejillas presentó el elfo.

- Nunca te olvides del romance, enamórala un poco mas cada día – dijo Altadil

- Me hablan como si se tratara de mi primera vez, señores. – acertó a decir Legolas un poco turbado por aquellas sugerencias.

- Será tu primera vez como esposos. – afirmó Ascar dando un paso hacia su mejor amigo y apoyando su mano en su hombro izquierdo. – debes de conservar las fuerzas, trata de no agitarte mucho en la celebración.

El príncipe se hallaba en medio de los cuatro mientras Haldir le ayudaba a trenzar su cabello. Aragorn llevaba los brazos cruzados junto al ventanal de aquella habitación, evenstar ya brillaba en su pecho, observaba al joven esponsal vestido de color negro con pequeños adornos de plata en el pecho, nunca le había visto tan hermoso, mas su corazón extrañamente no sentía aquellos deseos de antaño..

- Me abruman con tales consejos, no los necesito, les repito.

- No deseamos que esta noche la olviden, tanto tu como ella. – dijo el heredero de Isildur – así que es mejor que tomes nota.

- Les digo, que tengo experiencia en el asunto, mas de tres mil años deben de haberme enseñado algo.

- Amigo mío, te compadezco – declaró Ascar agitando un poco la cabeza y cerrando sus hermosos ojos - si piensas que siempre las materias del amor nos muestran las mismas lecciones, estas muy equivocado. Un mundo nuevo se abre ante ti con cada dama.

- ¡Ascar!

- Lastima que por siempre tendrás que disfrutar de un mismo mundo. – agregó el joven centinela desilusionado – pero el matrimonio es así. ¡Explóralo, Legolas, explóralo!

La risa de Haldir y Aragorn se dejó escuchar, Legolas también rió, mas su risa se debía mas al nerviosismo que tenía que a la gracia que le hacían los sabios consejos de sus amigos.

- Bien, dejándonos de bromas – dijo Altadil sacando un pequeño envoltorio de uno de sus bolsillos – Toma esto de mi parte querido hermano.

- Altadil, ¿qué es esto?

- El anillo de enlace de nuestra madre.

Aragorn quedó impresionado con la generosidad de Altadil, ese anillo debía de servirle en su enlace como heredero, cada vez le admiraba mas. El joven elfo se puso en pie y miro con detenimiento la joya labrada en plata, tan solo venía inscrito estas palabras en elfico "_Te amaré siempre_", y un pequeño diamante engarzado en alto brillaba imponente.

- Altadil.. Yo no puedo aceptarlo, esto es tuyo por herencia. Se lo debes a tu futura esposa. – dijo Legolas regresándole el obsequio.

- No, hermano, no, mi madre hubiera deseado que tu esposa lo usará. No lo quiero hermano. Es mi regalo para ambos.

- ¡Altadil!

Aragorn y Haldir les miraban con detenimiento, algo en el corazón del montaraz le inspiraba una especie de presentimiento y miedo, parecía que el elfo del bosque dorado compartía los mismos sentimientos, mas nada dijeron y observaban complacidos el abrazo entre hermanos.

Entró el soberano rey acertando a encontrar a los hermanos fundiéndose en un abrazo, Thranduil esbozó una tierna sonrisa como nunca había brillado en su rostro.

- Anda hijo, que yo también deseo abrazarte.

- ¡Padre!

- Pero antes, ya que tu hermano te ha brindado su mejor regalo, tratare esta vez sin embargo en ganarle ese titulo. Tomad.

El rey presentó entonces a Legolas una espada en vaina de color oscuro, el joven la tomó por la empuñadura liberando de su encierro, una guarnición incrustada de piedras preciosas brillaba en su mano, una hoja de magnífico diseño se unía a ella, la cual ostentaba un grabado elegante en ella.

- Padre.. 

- Úsala y haz que no desmerezca en tu mano, yo he hecho para que no desmereciera en la mía, respétala por que será tu compañera en muchas batallas y muchas veces figurará como tu único aliado.

- Gracias

Justo al medio día todo se hallaba dispuesto, las damas elfas hermosas lucían sus mejores vestidos mientras los hombres y elfos lucían sus mejores galas. El palacio de Thranduil se hallaba lo mejor dispuesto, flores de todos tipos en color blanco adornaban los grandes salones, y hermoso camino inundado de pétalos en color rojo llevaban hasta el hermoso altar colocado en el patio. 

*Are those your eyes?  
Is that your smile?  
I've been looking at you forever,  
Yet I never saw you before.  
  


Cantos de niños y jóvenes elfos de la comunidad se escuchaban en el fondo, toda una congregación unida para presenciar tal unión, Lord Celeborn y la Dama de Lorien Galadriel se hallaban a la cabeza, guías declarados de la ceremonia, les seguía Lord Elrond llevando del brazo a su hermosa hija Arwen, los gemelos le seguían el paso, Legolas entraba llevando a sus testigos de cada lado, Aragorn y Altadil serían, uno llevaba la copa de vino de la que bebería la pareja y el otro el anillo de enlace que luciría la novia.

Haldir entraba junto al joven Ascar, el loriende cargaba el lazo formado de rosas blancas y rojas, señal de verdadera unión mientras el otro portaba las dos capas elficas de cada uno, símbolo de protección de uno al otro.

*Are these your hands holding mine?  
Now I wonder how I could have been so blind,  
And for the first time  
I am looking in your eyes.  
  


Denn´ya y Silotriel entraban portando los dulces que probaría la pareja, azules él, como el color del cielo que deberían de ver los hijos venideros y rojos ella como la sangre derramada en el alumbramiento.

Al final, cuando todos estuvieron dispuestos en su lugar, apareció el rey llevando a su futura hija del brazo. Thranduil vestía sus galas reales, de color azul enteramente su pecho ostentaba bordados dorados y finos, del brazo la joven dama elfa vestida de marfil, tres delicados cordones plateados sujetaban el vestido detrás del cuello, unidos a los lados del pecho dibujaban un escote poco profundo. Una guirnalda de flores llevaba sobre su cabeza y unida a ella una mas pequeña de plata, obsequio del rey.

*For the first time  
I'm seeing who you are.

I can't believe how much I see,  
When you're looking back at me,  
  


La joven y pequeña Elenia de 9 años les abrió el paso tirando pétalos blancos encima de los rojos que ya se hallaban un poco marchitos. Lentamente avanzaron al altar, los asistentes comentaron entre murmullos la belleza de la joven, el brillo de sus ojos verdes expresaban gran felicidad, el largo cabello rojizo le caía en hermosas cascadas sobre la espalda semi desnuda, Minya era feliz como nunca antes.

Legolas les miraba aproximarse y su alegría se mezclaba con nervios, sus manos jugaban una con otra detrás de su espalda, Aragorn le tomo una y la apretó con suavidad y disimulo. Altadil a su lado puso una mano sobre su hombro y le dijo al oído:

- Mejor novia no he visto en mi vida, eres afortunado hermano mío

*Now I understand what love is, love is,  
For the first time.  
  


Lord Celeborn y Lady Galadriel a sus espaldas recibieron a la novia cada una le tomo de la mano y la guiaron hasta el príncipe y ambos declararon al unísono:

"_He aquí la bella, he aquí a la elegida, que el cielo se ilumine de estrellas cada vez que se declaren su amor como le hacen ahora_"

Legolas tomo a Minyawethiel de la mano derecha y la coloco a su lado frente al altar.

**_LG:_** ¿Han venido aquí, en suma libertad ha declarar su amor ante los ojos de Eru?

**_M_L_** : Así lo hemos hecho.

**_LC_**: Legolas ¿Has decidido darle tu protección, tu completo refugio a Minyawethiel?

**_L_**: Si, lo he decidido

**_LG:_** Minyawethiel ¿Has decidido darle tu apoyo, tu completo respaldo a Legolas?

**_M:_** Si, lo he decidido.

*Can this be real?  
Can this be true?  
Am I the person I was this morning,  
And are you the same you?

****

**_LG_LC:_** Que estas capas sean el símbolo de su apoyo y protección mutua.

Ascar paso entonces a poner sobre aquellos hombros las capas de color oscuro que había llevado en las manos.

**_LG:_** ¿Han unido sus corazones en uno solo, están seguros de la unión sagrada que les trae aquí?

**_M_L_**: Si, seguros estamos

La pareja se miro un instante y una profunda emoción se vislumbraba en sus ojos.

**_LC:_** Tomad entonces ambos de esta copa, compartan el vino como lo harán con todo lo demás en la eternidad, unan sus corazones en este sorbo mientras nosotros unimos nuestras palmas pidiendo a los cielos por su amor.

*It's all so strange.  
How can it be.  
All along this love was right in front of me.  
And for the first time  
I am looking in your eyes.

Un silencio invadió todo el jardín, los ojos de la comunidad se cerraron, sus manos se unieron mientras Minya y Legolas compartían el vino de la copa entregada por Aragorn.

**_LG:_** Repitan después de mi:

"_Mis ojos solo servirán a tu  mirada, mi corazón solo servirá a tu amor, mientras mis deseos serán cumplir tus deseos en una eternidad dichosa a tu lado_"

Así lo repitieron los jóvenes, cruzaban sus miradas al tiempo que ambas manos se entrelazaban. Haldir puso entonces el lazo sobre la pareja y haciendo una gentil reverencia se apartó de ellos.

*For the first time   
I'm seeing who you are.  
I can't believe how much I see,  
When you're looking back at me.  
Now I understand what love is, love is,  
For the first time.

**_LC:_** Legolas, presenta ante la dama, el anillo con el que sellaran su eterna unión.

El príncipe busco a su hermano que se encontraba a su izquierda, la luz de la tarde se perdía entre jirones de pequeñas nubes esponjosas, un reflejo de luz permitió ver a Altadil acercándose a la pareja, detrás de él, la figura de una hermosa mujer vestida también de blanco le seguía, Lassiriel no podía faltar a tal evento. Su sonrisa cálida, sus ojos húmedos y visiblemente emocionados confortaban al elfo, su cabello largo y suelto ondulaba ante la suave brisa que Legolas sentía sobre su rostro. 

*Such a long time ago, I had given up,  
On finding this emotion ever again.  
But you're here with me now.  
  
Altadil llegó y le entregó el anillo en sus manos, el joven no respondía y no podía dejar de ver aquella hermosa aparición, su hermano regreso hacia su lugar y vio como su madre le recibía con una sonrisa, no pudo entender entonces ese mensaje, no pudo ver la felicidad y tristeza dibujada en ese momento en los ojos de Lassiriel.

**_LC:_** Legolas, repite después de mi:

"_Este anillo es el símbolo de nuestra unión, con el te desposo y con el te entregó todo mi amor, todo mi ser y toda mi eternidad_"

Así lo hizo el príncipe poniendo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda el anillo a su ahora esposa.

****

**_LG:_** Minyawethiel, presenta a tu señor, las ofrendas de buenaventura y futuros frutos de su unión.

Denn´ya y Silotriel ofrecieron a cada uno los dulces que llevaban con ellas.

**_LG:_** Minyawethiel, repite después de mi:

"_Estas ofrendas que te entrego son el símbolo de mi disposición a que Eru obre en mi para dar los frutos que nuestra unión reciba, dispuesta estoy para tal milagro_"

_*Yes, I found you somehow,  
And I've never been so sure.  
And for the first time   
I am looking in your eyes.  
For the first time   
I'm seeing who you are.  
  
_

Minya tomó uno de los dulces y los puso en boca de su esposo, y así lo repitió Legolas.

**_LG:_** Minyawethiel hija de Autadil, ¿tomas a Legolas hijo de Thranduil como tu esposo?

**_M:_** Si le tomo como mi esposo

Minya tomo la mano derecha de su amado.

****

**_LC_**: Legolas hijo de Thranduil, ¿tomas a Minyawethiel hija de Autadil como tu esposa?

**_L:_** Si, le tomo como mi esposa

Legolas tomo entonces la fina mano derecha de la novia.

**_LG_LC:_** ¿Juran fidelidad, respeto y amor de aquí hasta el final de los días o hasta que la vida de alguno termine antes por el ocaso?

**_M_L_**: Si, lo juramos.

_*Can't believe how much I see,  
When you're looking back at me.  
Now I understand what love is, love is,_

**_LG_LC:_** Que esta ceremonia que ahora presenciamos sea su símbolo eterno de perpetuo enlace, que estos votos que han recibido los cielos, lleguen a grabarse en lo mas profundo de su corazón. Pueden compartir ahora la miel que ofrece su pareja.

Una ovación se escucho de las voces de los elfos, suave y sonora como un cantó, los coros cantaban un poco mas alto rodeando de felicidad a la pareja, Legolas acercó a Minya hacia el tomándole tiernamente de la cintura, ella rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos, un inmenso amor crecía mas de lo imaginable en sus corazones, ambos sonrieron y finalmente se besaron, una lágrima de felicidad corría por la mejilla de la joven, en ella se reflejaba una luz desapareciendo detrás del altar.

*For the first time.  
For the first time.

****************************


	2. Noche de Bodas

**Negación**. Todos los personajes y lugares conocidos mencionados en esta narración  pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, y son usados sin fines de lucro, los demás personajes ajenos a la historia original son inventos míos. Clasificado R por contener escenas un tanto eroticas. 

"_Amarte es un placer_" – **_Luis Miguel_**

****Noche de Boda******__**

Las fiestas habían terminado con la llegada del anochecer, los invitados ya se habían retirado a descansar, muchas felicitaciones y regalos había recibido la pareja por su enlace, y ya se despedían cada uno de sus amigos y familiares que se retiraban a descansar.

- Minya, hija mía, se muy feliz en esta nueva vida que inicias, cuida bien a tu esposo, y dame la alegría de ver pronto a un nieto mío.

- Si, Minya, yo quiero un sobrinito. – agregó Elenia con una gran sonrisa

- Elenia, no te puedo aun prometer nada.. mas.. haré lo que este de mi parte. – respondió Minya ruborizándose un poco

- ¡Ay! Prima mía, me alegro mucho por ti! – exclamó Denn´ya abrazándole

- Gracias Denn´ya, tu apoyo me ha sido muy útil

- Descansa.. mas bien.. Feliz noche, hija mía.

Estas palabras hicieron a Minya sentirse muy triste y feliz al mismo tiempo, empezaba su etapa como mujer libre del yugo de la familia materna. Silodriel abrazo una vez mas a su hija, así lo hizo Elenia también y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidieron. 

Quedaba Arwen observando separada la despedida de la novia con su familia, al ver que se retiraban se acercó siempre portando esa bella sonrisa que tan bien quedaba en su rostro elfico.

- Minyawethiel, poco tiempo tenemos de conocernos, mas ya te quiero como si toda mi existencia estuvieras tu a mi lado – exclamó la princesa ofreciendole las manos a la joven

- Arwen gracias por tener la amabilidad de brindarme tu amistad. Legolas y yo estamos muy contentos de haber contado con tu presencia.

- Hazle feliz, por favor, nunca te perdonaría que algo dañe su corazón – declaró Arwen con seriedad en sus ojos – pero sé que asi lo harás por eso no me preocupo, concédeme el participar de su felicidad a la llegada de su primogénito.

Minya volvió a ruborizarse de nuevo  y asento con la cabeza sonriendo

- Que la paz y dicha que ofrecen las estrellas este siempre brillando sobre sus cabezas. Me he de retirar mañana con mi padre así que hoy me despido.

- Descansa y buen viaje, espero tener oportunidad de encontrarte en un futuro cercano

Allí quedo la joven esposa al pie de la escalera que la conduciría a sus habitaciones. Un poco mas allá de ella, se veía al grupo de amigos de Legolas despidiéndose a su vez.

- Tienes mi aprobación Legolas, puedes portarte mal esta noche. – dijo Ascar seriamente dando su mano a su amigo.

- Ascar..  – respondió su amigo con sonrisa ligera.

- En serio, quiero que seas muy feliz mi amigo, en tanto yo tratare de lograr en un mes con Elithil lo que tu has conseguido en dos con Minya.

- ¿En verdad piensas comprometerte? – preguntó el príncipe sorprendido.

- ¡No! ¡Para nada! Yo me refiero a esta noche..

- Ascar..cada vez me asombras mas, yo creí que tu amor por ella era sincero.

- Y claro que lo es, maldito sería si no la tomara para mi.. mas me es difícil terminar esta soltería, pero ¿qué puedo hacer yo en contra de la voluntad de cientos de elfas? – se preguntó el joven de cabellos oscuros a si mismo suspirando – No sería justo para ellas, y yo amigo mío soy una persona muy justa.

Legolas rió de la broma que le jugaba su amigo, bien sabía que Ascar no tardaría en decidirse a dar el paso que el ahora tomaba, después de despedirse con un fuerte apretón de manos se retiró. 

Arwen aprovecho ese momento adelantandose al Loriende, que con gusto cedió su turno de hablar al príncipe, bien sabía la relacion amistosa que llevaban ambos desde niños.

- ¡Legolas! Vengo a desearte lo mejor, mi corazón siempre estara con ustedes, en mis pensamientos los mejores deseos.

- Arwen, hermosa y dulce Arwen, mis ojos quedarían ciegos ante tu belleza si no los cegaran yo otra luz.

- Tus palabras me halagan, feliz vida le espera a Minya a tu lado. Me despido para no verte hasta que el destino asi lo quiera.

- Deseo que lleven buen viaje, da mi adios a tu señor padre por si no alcanzo a verle. Mi sincera lealtad y corazon con ustedes.

La princesa que ya le tomaba las manos no pudo resistir dar un dulce y delicado beso en los labios tersos del príncipe, tan fugaz e inocente fue que ambos se despidieron con una sonrisa.

Haldir se acercó a su vez dejando a Aragorn y Altadil platicar un momento.

- He venido a desearte la mejor de las suertes y a despedirme al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Te marchas ya?¿No esperaras a tus señores?

- Salgo mañana temprano y no tendré tiempo de despedirme. Debo llegar antes que ellos y cuidar de la seguridad en su camino y llegada.

- Bien, deseo un feliz viaje, y.. espero tener la oportunidad de saludarte de nuevo.

- Legolas..

Haldir puso la mano izquierda en el hombro derecho del príncipe mientras con la otra le estrechaba la mano, el elfo mayor lo acercó a él y le abrazo.

- Deseo lo mejor para ti y tu esposa. Buenaventura hoy y siempre

- Haldir, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi.

- Siempre te he deseado lo mejor, y nunca cambiara lo que siento por ti.. y tu familia.

El Loriende se despidió dando un cálido beso en la mejilla del príncipe. Legolas se quedo pensativo imaginando en la tristeza que provocaría a Merien tal separación, o ¿sería capaz el capitán de guardias del bosque dorado, llevarse a tan encantadora criatura? No sabía la respuesta.

Aragorn se acercó sonriendo a su antiguo compañero de viaje.

- Parece que se retira ya Haldir, ¿cierto?

- Si, se ha despedido ya de mi.

- Vengo a lo mismo. Debo regresar a Rivendel con Lord Elrond para después escapar a mi cautiverio.

- No entiendo.

- La misma Tierra Media es mi encierro hasta que esta llave que porto en mi cuello me abra las rejas de mi encarcelamiento.

- Palabras muy profundas dices, mas también lamento tu adiós.

Ambos amigos se abrazaron, un deseo del montaraz de hacer algo mas quedo recluido en su corazón, una fuerza secreta le obligaba a seguir un sendero definido. Se retiro por fin el heredero de Isildur a su habitación, la mañana llegaría antes para él.

- Al fin hermano mío, soy el ultimo que te deseo lo mejor, mas el primero que estaré allí cuando tu lo necesites.

- Altadil, me alegro que tu permanezcas.

- Pues hermano, siento que tener que defraudarte, parto mañana temprano con las gentes de Haldir, he encontrado que en aquella hermosa tierra de Lorien se aprende mucho, además, mi corazón se encuentra por allá.

- ¡Ah! Eso no lo sabía y me alegro.

- Bien hermano dame un abrazo.

Ambos hermanos se entrelazaron, el corazón del joven esposo latía de fuerte emoción, cerro sus ojos para estampar ese momento entre sus gratas memorias y recordarlo con alegría en días venideros. Altadil se sentía feliz y en paz, aquel abrazo era su despedida, su adiós a ese hermano suyo que tanto amaba, una lágrima quiso salir de sus ojos, mas la contuvo por que sabía lo tonto de su reacción.

Legolas le vio desaparecer, se había apagado una vieja antorcha a su paso por una suave brisa que le alcanzó. Entre luz y sombras marchó Altadil. El esposo lanzó un suspiro mientras sentía delicadas manos aferrarse a su brazo izquierdo.

- Esposo mío, ¿serías tan amable de mostrarme el camino?

- En todos los caminos te guiare y en los que tu elijas te seguiré. – respondió Legolas con dulce mirada acariciando la mano de su esposa.

Juntos subieron aquellas escaleras dirigiéndose a la hermosa habitación preparada para ellos. Adornada con fino encaje, las blancas telas de la mullida cama, brillaban ante las luz de velas colocadas estratégicamente a los lados del lecho. Una hermosa cabecera de marfil sería el marco testigo de sus caricias. Un ventanal con cortinas color marfil permitía el paso de un tenue rayo de luna entrando a su habitación, para perderse con las luz de los cirios.

- ¡Ah! Es hermoso Legolas

El príncipe no dijo nada mas sonrió, Arwen misma había preparado la habitación en compañía de sus damas mas cercanas.

Lentamente cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y Minya sintió su corazón latir un poco mas rápido. Aun llevaba aquel hermoso vestido de novia color marfil que su amiga Denn´ya le había ayudado a confeccionar debido a la premura del tiempo. Sus hombros se hallaban cubierto por solo tres lazos que se cruzaban detrás de su cuello, dejando al descubierto la mitad de su espalda.

El príncipe se acercó a ella y le recogió el cabello rojizo hacia un lado, permitiéndole ver su suave piel blanca, murmuró un "_Te amo_" en aquella oreja, para después besar su cuello con delicadeza, Minya disfruto mucho ese momento y cerró sus ojos para alargarlo, los fuertes brazos de su amado rodearon su cintura y la atrajeron hacia el.

Ella tomó sus manos y las acarició antes de que una de ella subiera a la rubia cabeza detrás de ella, Legolas daba un beso en el cuello a la vez, suavemente se mecían de un lado hacia el otro, como si se tratara de un baile lento y cadencioso.

- ¿Qué piensas.. cariño? – preguntó el sin dejar de moverse.

- Me siento extraña.. me siento feliz a tu lado.. – respondió ella sin abrir sus ojos, su mano derecha jugaba con el trenzado fino de su esposo.

- ¿acaso no te sientes a gusto? – dijo el príncipe poniendo su barbilla en su hombro derecho.

- Demasiado a gusto, es tus brazos podría pasar la vida entera.

- Tenemos una eternidad para estar juntos.

Ambos se pusieron de frente, no resistían la tentación de un beso, el príncipe lucía radiante, sus ojos expresaban felicidad, sus labios un deseo desesperado, su cuerpo atlético y esbelto el momento del dulce encuentro con su amada. Rodeo con sus manos la pequeña cintura de la joven para subir por su espalda y palpar aquella delicada piel. Se miraron a los ojos por un momento, ella sonrió y fue el comienzo de la dulce luna de miel.

Sus labios se encontraron, los brazos de ella le tomaron, las manos de el se perdían entre su ondulante cabello escarlata y la piel de su espalda. Suaves ondas cálidas sentía Minya correr por sus venas, mientras Legolas a nada respondía mas que al exquisito manjar que presentaba la boca de Minya a sus labios.

- ¡Oh! Legolas, te amo tanto.

- Minya.

El joven elfo bajo sus labios por su cuello mientras ella se entregaba a tales delicias, apretaba con sus manos los brazos nervudos de su amado tratando de atravesar aquel fino traje negro que llevaba. Mientras el se deleitaba en rosar con ambas manos los hombros de la, volvió a besarla mientras ella se agitaba un poco mas, las manos de Legolas recorrían la espalda buscando los botones adecuados para liberarle de ese encierro que le consumía. Al ver que no conseguía su propósito, le hizo ponerse de espaldas a el, para iniciar a besarle el cuello nuevamente, ella no entendía bien ese cambio de posición, hasta que sintió con sumo agrado los labios de Legolas en la espalda recorrerla lentamente mientras unos ágiles dedos empezaban a trabajar con sus botones. Arqueo su cabeza hacia atrás, intensificando sus sentidos.

Un delicado vestido cayó a sus pies, la joven se reveló ante su esposo con la timidez de la primera vez, mas con la experiencia de los incontables años de juventud. Una fina tela de batista le cubría escasamente. Había cerrado los ojos para no ver la expresión de su marido, mas al abrirlos contemplo la satisfacción y amor en los ojos del príncipe.

- Eres mas hermosa a mi juicio, que miles de estrellas brillando a la par.

- Legolas, yo..

- No digas mas, tuyo soy en este momento hasta la eternidad de nuestros días.

Minya sonrió, sus mejillas revelaban el beneficio de la duda que ofreció su esposo. El príncipe le recibía con los brazos abiertos, esperaba el joven un beso mas no fue eso lo que recibió. Ella le ofreció uno en la oreja derecha, para pasar a la izquierda, luego recorrió la mejilla con sus labios hasta llegar a su boca que pedía mas, mas no se lo concedió, ambas manos se deleitaban palpando el pecho de Legolas, que se agitaba bajo esa fina tela negra, los adornos plateados brillaban a la luz de las velas, ella le observó complacida cuando el joven cerraba los ojos y no le tocaba.

Beso su cuello, paso sus manos por el varias veces, para acabar en su pecho, una vez ubicado el fino cordón plateado que le guardaba, se acercó hasta él para besarle con pasión, mientras sus manos deshacían los nudos corredizos y liberaba a su esposo de su traje de gala, mas allí aun se encontraba la fiel espada en el cinturón y la aparto también de su camino.

Al fin dejo a Legolas parcialmente desnudo, con el varonil pecho descubierto, a su entera disposición. Ella le beso por ultima vez antes de dirigirse hacia el lecho, mas el príncipe la detuvo, le sonrió, le beso y le tomo en brazos para que no tocara sus pies ahora desnudos el suelo. La colocó en la mullida cama, mientras ella se deshacía de su guirnalda y diadema y la colocaba en la mesita de noche junto a la cama, Legolas se desprendía de sus mallones quedando en simple ropa interior. Unas velas de su lado se apagaron y él termino con las dos ultimas que se resistieron a la brisa.

Ella le miro de pie junto a la cama, casi desnudo, sus fuertes piernas a la vista, su abdomen fuerte y definido, esos fuertes brazos que le llevaban hacia unos minutos y el pecho rígido y atlético que trataba de tranquilizarse ante la vista de aquella hermosa dama elfa que le ofrecía los brazos.

Legolas volvió a besarle acercándose a ella, que yacía recostada en uno de los grandes almohadones, besos y caricias se otorgaban por aquí y allá, las manos de la joven recorrían el pecho desnudo, la espalda, los brazos sin saber que parte le agradaba mas a su tacto. El conservaba su cabeza entre sus manos, dirigiéndose únicamente sus sentidos a disfrutar la miel de los labios.

- Legolas..

- Minya..

Paso al fin el elfo sus manos sobre el hombro de la joven mientras ella le besaba el cuello, le beso después el pecho haciendo a Legolas contener un gemido. Muy tenue se encontraba la iluminación y le agradaba en sumo a la joven el poder gozar de aquella manera su primera experiencia matrimonial.

La fina bata de la joven y otra prenda intima cayeron a un lado de la cama, desnuda ante él se hallaba su joven y hermosa esposa, en todo su esplendor, bajo la luz de las candelas cercanas, Minya sentía mucho nerviosismo, ganas de llorar de alegría al ver a Legolas mirarla de esa manera. 

El se acercó nuevamente, le beso mientras sus manos jugaban con el cabello en su espalda, sus labios no resistieron mucho el encanto de aquellos senos firmes y redondos que se encontraba ante el, dos suaves y tersos tesoros se perdían en las caricias de sus manos, ella mostraba una sonrisa, cerraba sus ojos una vez mas mientras alcanzaba su sueño al sentir los labios de su amado posarse sobre su seno derecho, mientras el otro no era desatendido pues una mano le acariciaba y le apretaba suavemente. 

_* El vino es mejor en tu boca_

_Te amo es más tierno en tu voz_

_La noche en tu cuerpo es más corta_

_Me estoy enfermando de amor._

Minya coloco su mano en la rubia cabellera, deseaba deshacerle esas trenzas y verle con el cabello enteramente suelto, rubio y sedoso, como un verdadero ángel guerrero que le llevaba al cielo. El joven esposo se extasiaba en las carnes de ella, besando y apretando, mordiendo ligeramente el rosado pezón de ella haciendo escapar ligeras expresiones de placer. Sus caricias se hacían cada vez mas intensas y su cuerpo reclamaba ya aquel premio tan merecido.

_*_ _Quisiera caminar tu pelo_

_Quisiera hacer noche en tu piel_

Pensar que fue todo un sueño 

_Después descubrirte otra vez_

Y mientras sus manos se hallaban jugando con los senos de Minya, sus labios disfrutaban el paseo dado por su cintura y torso desnudo. Ella había conseguido con gran fuerza de voluntad, deshacer el cabello del príncipe, nunca le había visto así, con el cabello rubio cayendo libremente por su espalda.

Deseaba entonces ella dar tanto placer a su ahora esposo como el que ella misma recibía, le retiro lentamente y le sonrió con singular dulzura, cambio entonces de lugares colocándose ella ahora encima de el, permitiendo al elfo disfrutar de aquellas hermosas formas que poseía su dama, mas sin embargo, el príncipe no sabía a ciencia cierta que había molestado a Minya, creyó que tal vez había sido muy rápido en sus movimientos y ella deseaba ir un poco mas despacio, mas las acciones que ella realizaba, las caricias que daba a su pecho, le decían algo muy diferente, y su cuerpo reaccionaba con mas intensidad y Minya parecía disfrutar esa pequeña tortura que daba a su marido, había notado aquella marca en su hermoso cuerpo, aquella cicatriz que había dejado la daga de un pasado que ella no conocía y del cual no era el momento para cuestionar, sin mas que le beso con suma reverencia.

- Minya, yo..

- No digas nada amor... Ya habrá tiempo

* _Y amarte como yo lo haría_

_Como un hombre a una mujer_

_Tenerte como cosa mía_

_Y no podérmelo creer_

Una ligera palidez asomó por el rostro de Legolas mas rapidamente sus sentidos volvieron a vivir ese exquisito momento que pasaba con ella.

Se abalanzaba suavemente sobre el, dejándole sentir sus firmes pechos sobre el suyo propio, rozándole, tentándole a tocarlos, sonreía la joven, besó su cuello y Legolas volvía a cerrar los ojos embriagado de sumo placer, entretanto recibía los suaves labios sobre los varoniles pezones en agradecimiento a lo que había sentido ya antes,  acaricio sus firmes abdominales mientras el trataba de contener sus impulsos apretando fuertemente sus puños contra las finas sabanas, su erotismo podría sentirse entre su ultima prenda húmeda, el joven esposo no resistía tal tormento, mucho mas estuvo a punto de explotar cuando ella paso ambas senos sobre esa parte tan delicada y sensible.

_*_ _Tan mía, mía, mía, mía_

_Que eres parte de mi piel_

_Conocerte fue mi suerte_

_Amarte es un placer_

_Mujer._

Con total voluntad y delicadeza el heredero del Bosque Negro retomó el control de la situación mientras Minya trataba de ocultar su gran satisfacción al lograr llevar a su esposo hasta ese punto.

Continuo el príncipe elfo sus caricias sobre sus costados, Minya aun se encontraba recostada ligeramente en el almohadón y el príncipe elfo encima de ella. Su mano derecha recorrió aquel vientre plano hasta acariciar el monte venus de su esposa, tiernamente disfruto de su encuentro. Sus ojos fijaron en su nuevo objetivo, levanto su cabeza para ver los brillantes ojos de su esposa pidiendo su aprobación para llegar al lugar mas intimo de su cuerpo elfico. 

- Legolas..

- Dime, ¿deseas algo?

Ambos se besaron y no dijeron mas. Ella le había llamado para ayudarle a despojarse de su ultima prenda, por fin desnudos los dos retozaban en la cama. El consiguió que sus labios llegaran hasta aquel punto dándole infinito placer a los sentidos de ella, arqueándose y mordiendo sus labios Minya contenía sus ganas de gritar de satisfacción.

Momentos después la dama se acostó completamente entre dos almohadones, mientras el recorría enteramente su cuerpo con sus besos y caricias. La joven a saludaba a Isilmë que entraba y le acariciaba la mejilla.

_*_ _Quisiera beber de tu pecho_

_La miel del amanecer_

_Mis dedos buscando senderos_

_Llegar al fin de tu ser_.__

Al fin después de tanto éxtasis inimaginable, Legolas se poso sobre de ella y le retiro el cabello que le cubría aquel hermoso rostro, Minya tenía la ilusión de juventud, un guerrero fuerte y apuesto de cabellos rubios le hacía su esposa, el terso cabello dorado le caía de lado a Legolas haciéndole ver mas hermoso si esto era posible, le beso y suavemente entro en ella, brindándole tanto fuego a su cuerpo que parecía quemar la frescura de las sabanas.

Dulces gemidos de placer salían de Minya, él le contemplaba extasiado, feliz de lograr tal respuesta en su amada, deseaba complacerla en todo, como nunca había hecho en su vida, y ella sentía lo que ninguna dama elfa pudo en su vida sentir, el vibrar de un fuerte y orgulloso cuerpo elfico sobre ella, y el candor de unas manos suaves y firmes recorrer su cuerpo.

_*_ _Bailar el vals de las olas_

_Cuerpo a cuerpo tu y yo_

_Fundirme contigo en la sombra_

_Y hacerte un poema de amor._

Lentamente se balanceaban los dos, ella le atrajo hacia sí, pasaba sus brazos por su espalda, besaba los varoniles hombros al estar cerca. Satisfecho entraba y salía de sus suaves pliegues, tomaban cortos descansos para saciar su sed de besos, retomaban otros caminos, compartían diferentes posiciones, buscando unas veces el contemplar el bello cuerpo de la joven sobre, reluciendo a la luz de la luna, cubierta solo por el cabello rojizo.

_*_ _Y amarte como yo lo haría_

_Como un hombre a una mujer_

_Tenerte como cosa mía_

_Y no podérmelo creer_

Así pasaron la larga noche y al asomarse la tierna aurora vestida de rosa, un canto de éxtasis y profunda satisfacción salía de ambas bocas como en un coro angelical. El sol entro por su ventana, encontrando al dulce príncipe elfo dormido con el cabello enteramente suelto, con su bella y amada esposa en sus brazos, protegiéndola de ese oscuro porvenir que le esperaba, cuanto se habían amado esa noche, y cuantas veces mas le repetirían para sustituir el mejor encuentro por el nuevo recién disfrutado.

* _Tan mía, mía, mía, mía_

_Que eres parte de mi piel_

_Conocerte fue mi suerte_

_Amarte es un placer_

_Mujer._


End file.
